ABSTRACT The Molecular Assessment Core will be primarily located in the Translational Research Laboratory (TRL), the same building which houses the Center for Sleep and Circadian Neurobiology. The functioning of the Molecular Assessment Core will take advantage of existing facilities and the sophisticated equipment already available within the Translational Research Laboratory. The Molecular Assessment Core will act as a central facility to collect, process and analyze the large number of incoming blood and urine samples generated by the Projects 02 and 03. Importantly, the Molecular Assessment Core will ensure quality control of all samples collected by the proposed projects. The objectives of the Molecular Assessment Core are to: 1) standardize blood and urine collection between sites, 2) ensure proper handling and storage of samples, 3) code, record and monitor incoming samples, 4) ensure quality control of assays and 5) provide a centralized facility for assays. The Molecular Assessment Core will be under the leadership of Dr. Allan I. Pack, with support staff consisting of two experienced research specialists.